Juramento Inquebrantable
by Shion A. Taketsuya
Summary: POST DEATH-CURE. Newt se había prometido a si mismo que, algún día, de alguna forma, Alby y él se amarían. Cuando Alby se sacrificó, pensó que sería imposible, y eso lo mataba por dentro. Pero un juramento inquebrantable, se cumple a pesar de la muerte. Pésimo summary. Newt&Alby. Drabble.


**Juramento Inquebrantable.**

**Los personajes de ****Maze Runner**** le pertenecen a ****James Dashner****.**

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

_Al apretar el gatillo, el corazón de Thomas se desbarrancó por un abismo negro._

Silencio.

Newt reaccionó de golpe, abriendo los ojos. Parecía como si se hubiese quedado dormido.

Se extrañó al ver a su alrededor. Ya no estaba en el desierto. Ya no estaba rodeado de cranks. Ya no sentía esas pequeñas _cosas _que le provocaban comezón en el cerebro, y que nublaban su raciocinio. Y cayó en la cuenta de algo más.

Su pierna no le dolía. No sentía la pronunciada renguera que sentía desde hacía dos años. Sorprendido y asustado, se llevó la mano a la frente. La herida de bala que debería estar ahí después del disparo, había desaparecido.

Se miró los brazos, y las manos. No estaba manchado de sangre y mugre, como hacía unos momentos atrás. Estaba totalmente limpio. Incluso su desfachatada y destruida ropa estaba limpia. Hacía frío. Tenía puesta una campera, que tenía capucha, pero él no la estaba utilizando en ese instante. Y pantalones largos. Zapatillas también, por qué no. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Su cabello estaba largo nuevamente, limpio, peinado con prolijidad, las hebras rubias como la luz del sol. Volvía a caer en cascada por detrás de su cabeza, acabando sobre su camiseta. Si se mirase al espejo, seguramente podría volver a ver ese brillo humano que sus ojos azules poseían.

Llevó sus dedos con timidez a su mejilla derecha. Pasó la mano por allí. Lo único que adornaba ahora su blanquecina mejilla, era el pequeño lunar bajo su ojo. La enorme cicatriz que se había hecho cuando cayó del muro, tampoco estaba. Y si estaba, ya no la sentía al tacto.

Todo a su alrededor era blanco. Y él no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando.

Se volteó hacia atrás al escuchar un sollozo. Alguien estaba llorando. Y ahí, en la lejanía, como si fuese un holograma, pudo ver a Thomas llorando. Tommy, su amigo. Corría hacia la camioneta, luego de dispararle. Las lágrimas inundaban su rostro, a pesar de que él se esforzaba en contenerlas.

Sintió ganas de gritarle. Que lo escuchase. Decirle que no llorase, que él estaba bien. Pero por alguna razón, sabía que Thomas no lo escucharía. Así que simplemente optó por mirar la escena, hasta que esta se disolvió frente a sus ojos.

Repentinamente, algunas cosas empezaron a tomar más claridad. Empezó a ver árboles, y césped a su alrededor. Un poco más lejos, alcanzó a divisar un arroyo, que conectaba con un pequeño río, de corriente agua cristalina. Era como si un enorme bosque empezase a aparecer frente a él.

_Era hermoso. Ya no sentía dolor. No sentía sufrimiento. No sentía nada._

Y entonces vio algo más. Sobre una pequeña colina, donde había unos cuantos árboles. Alguien. Estaba vestido con una camisa blanca, y el resto de su traje, negro como la misma noche. Su espalda estaba apoyada contra el tronco de uno de los tantos árboles, y sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho.

Las miradas de ambos se unieron. Y lejos de estar enojado, una sonrisa tierna apareció inmediatamente en el rostro del otro muchacho. Newt se sintió desfallecer del asombro. Él reconocería esa sonrisa donde fuese.

—Alby…

_Estás aquí._

Ni él supo en que momento fue, ni como pasó, pero antes de darse cuenta, los brazos de Newt se encontraban apresando la cintura de Alby, y el rubio escondía el rostro contra el pecho del mayor, dejando que las lágrimas que tanto tiempo guardó, fluyesen por sus mejillas. Y el moreno, sin dejar de sonreír, le correspondía el abrazo. Apegándolo a él, sin dejarlo alejarse.

—Alby… estás aquí. Estás conmigo… estoy tan… tan feliz… no puedo creerlo…

—Perdóname, Newt. Perdóname.

Sin entenderlo, el rubio alzó la vista hacia su amigo. Alby tomó las mejillas del chico con sus manos, y limpió sus lágrimas con suavidad.

—Te dejé. Te abandoné. No debería haberlo hecho. Perdóname.

Y Newt no lo soportó más. Venía aguantando esto desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Abrazó a su amigo con mucha más fuerza, y contactó sus labios con los de él. Y sintió que su corazón colapsaba de alegría cuando sintió que el moreno correspondía a sus besos. Cuando sintió que un inocente roce de labios, se transformaba en un verdadero beso. Apenas se separaron, Newt lo miró, dubitativo.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó, con curiosidad. Alby le sonrió.

—Podría decirse que estamos en el paraíso. Sólo que para mí, esto no era un paraíso.

—No veo por qué. El lugar es hermoso. —Alby rio al escucharlo.

—Me faltaba alguien. Me faltabas tú.

Y sin más predicamentos, Newt se arrojó sobre Alby, volviendo a unir sus labios a los de él. Sellando una promesa que se había hecho hace mucho. Sellando el fin del sufrimiento, y el comienzo de su felicidad, en su propio paraíso. Juntos.

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

¿Reviews? (:


End file.
